Murciélago de las mazmorras
by Pandora0000
Summary: Todos lo llaman así, excepto cierta castaña, quien se ve muy sonrojada e incómoda cuando alguien lo nombra de esa manera.
1. Murciélago vampiro

Regalo para VampiricTutor, a quien pertenece la anec.. ejem... idea, si, la idea.

Los personajes no me pertenecen. No gano dinero con esta descabellada historia.

* * *

**Murciélago**** de las mazmorras**

Todos los alumnos del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, llamaban al profesor de pociones por su famoso apodo: "Murciélago de las mazmorras".

A esta regla establecida solo había dos excepciones, por que Draco Malfoy no podía llamar se esa manera a aquel que fuera su padrino, por lo tanto, aunque los Slytherins también deseaban llamarlo así, nadie lo hacia en voz alta.

La otra excepción era, obviamente, Hermione Granger. Obviamente, por que su respeto por las reglas y los profesores rallaba siempre en lo obsesivo; sin embargo, lo que nadie sabía, es que esa manía compulsiva de respetar a las figuras de autoridad no tenía mucho que ver en la negativa de la castaña de usar tan atinado apodo.

No.

Se debía a otro motivo, un motivo sumamente escandaloso e inconfesable.

Ella sabía.

Granger conocía el porqué se asoció al murciélago con el oscuro profesor. Y no, no se debía a su palidez extrema, su manía de vestir perpetuamente de negro o de modo obsesivamente victoriano; tampoco su voz susurrante o el ondeo teatral de su capa. Ni siquiera se debía a sus ojeras permanentes o a la impresión que daba de despertar en un ataúd todas las mañanas.

Todo se remontaba a ese fatídico día, cuando la curiosidad de Harry le causó el ser expulsado de las clases privadas de _oclumancia_ del profesor de pociones. Aunque el elegido no contó nada a sus amigos, la castaña lo conocía muy bien. Así que cuando lo miró con el rostro desencajado, la respiración alterada y los ojos casi fuera de las órbitas supo de antemano que algo había sucedido. Por eso se decidió a consultar directamente con el profesor.

Sin embargo, al llegar al despacho del maestro pocionista, lo encontró vacío; y al igual que su mejor amigo, se sintió inmediatamente atraída al pensadero, que brillaba llamativamente en la semipenumbra de la habitación, sintiendo la curiosidad Gryffindor a flor de piel.

Y sí, la mejor alumna de la generación, sangre sucia y un largo etcétera, entró al pensadero vencida por el deseo compulsivo de saber. Después de la usual bruma entre los recuerdos y la realidad, miró a un pequeño niño sufrir mientras su padre golpeaba a su madre, vio a un adolescente ser humillado por sus enemigos mientras era traicionado por su única amiga en el mundo. Pero lo que Potter no alcanzó a ver, y en realidad el único recuerdo que Snape pensaba ocultar del mocoso no tenía comparación.

La habitación en la que comenzó ese recuerdo en particular parecía un salón lleno de hippies: grandes cojines alrededor de una extraña pipa y una flama azul muy parecida a las que podía generar ella misma con su magia; un curioso grupo de personas hablaban en voz baja, otros claramente narcotizados miraban a la nada o murmuraban incoherencias mientras se balanceaban de un lado a otro. Suprimiendo un grito, la castaña reconoció a uno de los que hablaban junto al fuego.

\- Ma.. Ma... Malfoy?

Efectivamente, en el centro de la sala podía verse a un extraño Draco Malfoy con el cabello largo, una túnica bordada en tonos verdes y una mujer en su regazo.

\- Lucy, definitivamente tienes suerte de que no le diré a Cissy de tus deslices.

Suprimió un nuevo grito al reconocer a una muy joven Bellatrix, que sostenía la pipa en una pálida mano mientras ondulaba las caderas al ritmo de la suave música de fondo.

\- Calla Bella, tú no trajiste a Rod contigo esta noche.

Claramente, el rubio presente no se trataba de Draco, si no de su padre Lucius.

Hermione percibió una clara sensación fría en la espalda, generada por el hecho de atravesar a una pareja de la que no se había percatado antes. Esta pareja formaba parte de aquellos que, lejos de hablar o mirar droguis al infinito, se daban amor de una manera desinhibida. La garganta de la castaña se cerró con una fuerza que evitó momentáneamente su respiración.

La mente más prodigiosa del colegio se quedó prodigiosamente en blanco, incluso olvidó que se encontraba dentro de un recuerdo.

Un alto y esbelto joven de muy larga cabellera escondía su cara en el grácil cuello de una menuda pelirroja, que bien podría tratarse de Ginny Weasley.

Ni aún la ropa negra y el igual color de cabello dieron a Hermione una pista acerca de la identidad del hombre; de no ser por el jadeo seguido de un susurrado "Severus, por Dios", la mejor alumna de su generación no hubiera reconocido jamás a su profesor de pociones.

La pareja, sin dejar de abrazarse y besarse como desesperados, llegó a la puerta del fondo de la habitación, misma que abrieron sin separarse ni un momento. Impulsada por la curiosidad, una curiosidad muy poco inocente, los siguió a la oscura estancia donde se internaron.

Granger cruzó el umbral mirando hacia atrás, casi como temiendo que Lucius Malfoy se percatara de su impropio comportamiento. Por eso, casi cae de espaldas cuando topó de frente con su profesor, que se había girado para cerrar la puerta y encender la luz.

La cara de su profesor no dejaba lugar a dudas acerca de su identidad; sin embargo, nada en él parecía ser reconocible. Si, tenía esa gran y altiva nariz y esos oscuros ojos profundos como el lago negro; pero faltaba en sus labios esa permanente mueca entre amargura, infelicidad e incredulidad que muchas veces podía confundirse con una sonrisa. La frente no tenía una sola arruga y sus labios se entreabrían en una agitada respiración que acarició sin querer el rostro de la observadora.

Cada terminación nerviosa en Hermione despertó, con un temblor helado que la recorrió del pecho al vientre, donde se arremolinó una desconocida sensación que tuvo que salir finalmente en forma de un aturdido sonido, más parecido a un gemido que a una exclamación de sorpresa.

El estremecimiento solo empeoró cuando la mano del profesor atravesó su torso para cerrar la puerta. Snape se dio la vuelta lentamente hacia la cama, donde la pelirroja lo esperaba agitada. Se acercó lentamente a ella y deslizó sus manos por sus brazos, llevando con ella los hombros de la túnica de un poco favorecedor color naranja neón. Sus labios se dedicaron entonces a repartir suaves y dulces besos por el blanco y esbelto cuello, mientras retiraba la prenda para dejarla sobre una silla cercana.

Su aristocrática mano izquierda tomo entonces la nuca de la mujer para profundizar el beso, mientras la tomaba por la cintura con la diestra. La seria alumna casi sintió salir humo de un indeterminado punto entre sus piernas cuando miró como, aprovechando la cercanía, su profesor presionó contra el vientre de la pelirroja el enorme bulto de su erección. Un consumidor sentimiento de envidia se alojó molestamente en la mente de la chica cuando la mujer gimió sonoramente en respuesta.

La estancia se volvió de pronto muy calurosa, aunque solo fuera un lugar recordado de tiempo atrás. La túnica de la prefecta cayó descuidadamente al suelo cuando la temperatura no le permitió otra salida y, sin poder evitarlo, se vio en la necesidad extra de abrir un par de botones de su uniforme. Mientras tanto, el cierre de un vestido color lila fue abierto lentamente; conforme el invasor besaba despacio la piel que el cierre abierto iba dejando al descubierto.

A pesar de su alterado estado, la castaña no pudo evitar percatarse de la expresión en la cara de la pelirroja. Algo había cambiado en el ambiente y esto fue evidente hasta para el joven pocionista cuando la chica bajó los brazos, liberando su levita y soltando una sonora y no muy educada carcajada.

-¿Que sucede Lilian?

El tono inexpresivo de voz y la mirada fría del profesor le dieron a Hermione la impresión de que estaba a punto de presenciar un estallido de su cruel carácter; era eso o una perdida masiva de puntos de todas las casas de Hogwarts, imposible en el contexto actual. Eran síntomas inequívocos, solamente ocasionados por una explosión del caldero de Neville Longdottom.

-Nada Sevi, sólo que pensé que serías, no sé... más ¿intenso?

La sonrisa despectiva de la fulana generó un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho de Hermione, quien se acercó. Llena a partes iguales con una enorme pena ajena, ira desenfrenada y deseo desesperado de protección; tenía la intención de repetir la bofetada a Malfoy en esta maleducada zorra de tres al cuarto. Hasta una desesperada chica virgen de su edad entendía que ese comentario no era para nada adecuado en un momento tan lleno de intimidad; intimidad que ella estaba invadiendo, cierto, pero la furcia esa no tenía el derecho a despreciar así a Severus Snape, el maestro secretamente admirado por la perfecta prefecta.

Sin embargo la reacción del hombre la sorprendió, por su fiereza y velocidad. Sin darle tiempo a nada, tomó a la pelirroja de las muñecas y las ató usando la ridícula bandana que usaba en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo de intenso... ramera?

Bruscamente jaló sus manos atadas hasta arrojarla sobre la cama, donde cayó con un gritito, como un sorprendido saco de patatas. De un fiero despliegue de magia no verbal, arrancó la escasa ropa que aún la cubría; sonriendo de una manera malévola, tomo las desgarradas bragas y, apretando la mandíbula de la bruja, las introdujo a su boca, reduciendo su capacidad de emitir sonidos audibles de manera considerable.

Hermione, que contenía el aliento, se vio obligada a soltarlo asustada, cuando sus piernas la llevaron hasta la cama, sin que su cerebro hubiera procesado tal orden. Sus ojos, rebelándose a su voluntad, se negaron a cerrarse; sus oídos, pasaron directamente a modo grabación, porque cada sonido se registró en su cerebro con total claridad.

Si en este momento le preguntáramos que fue lo que vio en ese recuerdo en particular, es probable que no pueda hacer una de sus claras y concisas descripciones. Aunque las imágenes se sucedan en su cabeza con una película de alta definición, su capacidad de descripción de éste recuerdo se reduce a pocos detalles.

Los blancos dientes sobre un rosado pezón de apariencia indefensa.

La piel femenina adornada con un diseño de rojizas lineas, trazadas a punta de vara.

La gota de líquido translúcido en la punta de una desnuda erección de considerable tamaño y apariencia impresionante, que la castaña atravesó con su mano en su vano intento de tocar.

Los ojos en blanco de Lilian, girados como en éxtasis, cuando los dientes se cerraron sobre el palpitante botón rojizo en el que se había convertido su clítoris.

Las perlas de sudor sobre la piel, que de ésta manera pasaba de pálida a nacarada.

La artística manera en que el soberbio miembro resbalaba al interior de la mujer.

Y los sonidos.

Los poco audibles jadeos que la mujer emitió con cada palmada, mordida, pellizco y embestida que recibía.

Los gruñidos de Severus, que aún con una fría cara de ira, rebelaban la profundidad del placer que arrancaba a ese cuerpo junto a él. Ese cuerpo que había perdido identidad en cuanto pronunció esa desafortunada oración.

Ese justo momento, cuando la castaña se percató de que él se esforzaba solamente por su propio placer, y aún así Lilian obtenía de él todo lo que claramente sentía; si los ojos en blanco, los pequeños jadeos, el cuerpo tembloroso y el rubor por toda su blanca piel significaban lo que parecía.

Cuando fue obvio que estaba a punto de terminar, sin salir de su interior, el profesor aceleró las fieras embestidas y jaló la larga cabellera roja para exponer la piel de su cuello, donde _clavó los dientes_ con saña, terminando con un gruñido animal.

Si le preguntáramos a Granger que hizo mientras transcurría el recuerdo, no obtendríamos respuesta, bueno quizá un fiero sonrojo que ponga su cara del color del cabello de aquella desconocida que Snape dejó tirada en la cama, tras arreglarse la ropa, que no se quitó del todo. Porque, como cualquiera sabe, una joven de su seriedad no confesaría a cualquiera, ni siquiera bajo efectos del _veritaserum_, que mientras su profesor _follaba_ a esa mujer, ella se tocaba desesperadamente, casi deseando ser ella la destinataria de todo ese frío ardor. No confesaría que incluso llegó a colocarse sobre la cama, bajo el intangible cuerpo masculino, ansiando que los dedos que jugaban en su interior no fueran los propios, sentir en su interior esa fuerza desatada que solo podía ver, pero no tocar.

Curiosamente, cuando Severus dejó esa habitación, abandonando a ambas, pelirroja y castaña, tangible y recuerdo, la habitación permaneció, permitiendo a la joven vestirse, al igual que a Lilian. para salir de nuevo a la sala. Malfoy, el joven Lucius, reía mientras un alterado Snape tomaba asiento junto al fuego azul y encendía un cigarrillo.

Podría decirse que esperaba una condena o un sinfín de reproches, dada su pétrea expresión al fumar, pero muy a su pesar su sorpresa fue notoria, al menos por Hermione, que ya se encontraba en la sala, cuando un rayo pelirrojo fue a caer en su regazo. La menuda pelirroja se comportaba como un mimoso felino sumiso mientras que el pocionista, prontamente recuperado de la sorpresa, la ignoraba con mucha efectividad.

-¡Pero, que demonios! - exclamó Malfoy, señalando el cuello de Lilian, donde con claridad podía apreciarse la feroz marca de una mordida que alcanzó al perforar tan perfecta piel.

-Sev, ya sabíamos que eras extraño, pero hasta ahora me explico porque pareces vampiro. - Concluyó Bellatrix, quien recibía besos en el cuello de parte de una mujer rubia muy desvestida sentada en su propio regazo.

-Bueno Bella, desde ahora sabemos que contamos con el único y original "Murciélago de las mazmorras". No lo hagamos enojar, o nos chupará la sangre.

* * *

Lo sé, lo siento. Tendría que continuar Mutatio Formae, pero es que Draco hace lo que quiere en esa historia y no me deja seguir como yo quiero.

De antemano, muchas gracias por leer.

Reviews por favor, por favor, por favorcito.

Un beso.

Pandora

PD: Queda pendiente un epílogo para este mini fic ;)

PD2: Sean compasivas, que escribo desde el celular, en un camión de ruta.


	2. Contra la pared

Advertencia: Lo usual, personajes enloquecidos, lenguaje inadecuado, trama no apta para menores. Personajes, lugares y situaciones oficiales no me pertenecen, sólo los uso un momento para jugar.

Dedicada a mi amiga la ÑOÑE, por que tengamos muchos mas gifs pervertidos que compartir.

Saludos a todas, perdón por la prisa, no me maten por la ortografía, gracias por sus reviews, agregar la historia a favoritos y aguantarme.

* * *

**Contra la pared**

* * *

Una muy agitada castaña, caminaba velozmente por el oscuro pasillo de la torre norte. Había perdido un tiempo precioso regresando unos Ravenclaw rebeldes a su torre. Los mocosos estaban decididos a pasar la noche en el invernadero estudiando los bubotubérculos que formaban su proyecto final de herbología para este periodo. Ni siquiera ella, cuando se preparaba para los exámenes entraba en un periodo tan lunático.

Creyó escuchar unos pesados pasos tras ella, por lo que, frenéticamente, volteó hacia atrás, casi cayendo cuando la túnica se le enredó en los pies. No vio a nadie, sin embargo, antes de que lograra tranquilizarse, unas enormes manos la sujetaron por la cintura.

La sorpresa la paralizó lo suficiente para que el desconocido la arrastrara contra la pared, presionándola con su cuerpo desde atrás. Intentó tomar su varita en el bolsillo derecho de su túnica, pero el desconocido se adelantó a su pensamiento y sujetó sus manos.

Granger sintió un fluir de magia silenciosa que se envolvió a travez de su garganta y provocó que su grito de creciente pánico fuera sin sonido. Sintió un divertido resoplar en su cabello antes de que el desconocido juntara sus manos sobre su cabeza y la sujetara con una sola mano. Una enorme poderosa mano que no le permitió soltarse por más jaleo que provocó con la ola de temor que se estaba apoderando de ella.

\- ¿Asustada Señorita Granger?

La voz, o mejor dicho dicho el arrastrado susurro, pertenecía al Profesor Severus Snape, el mismísimo Murciélago de las Mazmorras. Si bien el pánico disminuyó desapareció de la castaña, la tensión aumentó en sus extremidades al darse cuenta de que él no tenía aún la intención de soltarla. Dejó de forcejear y en cambio se quedó quieta.

\- Debería encontrarse asustada Granger. Porque ahora tendrá que explicarme porque su comportamiento ha sido tan reprochable como el de su amigo Potter. - Pronunció cada palabra con una evidente ira, provocando que la sangre abandonara el rostro de la castaña. Sin embargo disminuyó el volumen de su profunda voz al continuar. - Pequeña sabelotodo insufrible, ¿acaso tenía curiosidad acerca de mis hábitos sexuales? O quizá ¿deseaba conocer mi... tamaño?

El oscuro pocionista remarcó la ultima palabra con un golpe de cadera que pegó su cuerpo al de la castaña, quien emitió un silencioso grito del que sólo logró escucharse un pequeño jadeo. El movimiento presionó su cuerpo contra la pared, levantándolo ligeramente y la dejó parada precariamente sobre las puntas de sus pies, un poco separados. También le permitió sentir contra su trasero, el erguido tamaño al cual precisamente se refería su profesor.

La conciencia de su duro y enorme calor contra ella eliminó todo pensamiento de su brillante cerebro, bueno todo el que no fuera la imagen del joven Snape dominando a la pelirroja; usando su fuerza física y la gran herramienta que tenía entre las piernas.

\- ¿Acaso no sabe que no debemos negarle nada cuando muestra su insaciable sed de conocimientos Granger? Sin embargo, hurgar en el pensadero de un profesor sin su permiso merece un castigo. - Hablo con una suavidad que erizó la piel de la castaña, haciendo que sus pezones, presionados contra la fria piedra, se volvieran duros y un espeso calor retorciera su vientre mojando escandalosamente sus bragas. - Uno que pienso administrarle ahora mismo.

Un involuntario estremecimiento la recorrió cuando la mano libre de el viajó suavemente desde su cuello hasta apoderarse de uno de sus pechos y frotarlo con tanta dureza que ella no pudo evitar un necesitado gemido. Arqueó su pecho contra el y se regodeo en las sensaciones que la envolvían cuando una de sus piernas se localizó entre las suyas, cambiando ligeramente la posición y localizando su dureza contra su mojada entrepierna.

\- Veo que alguien se encuentra impaciente, entonces, no nos detengamos. - El sonido divertido sobre su cabeza no la preparó para el siguiente movimiento: Snape subió el brazo que la sujetaba, separándola del piso. Eso la obligó a apoyar su trasero contra él. El susurro de la magia volvió a sentirse en su piel antes de sentir que su ropa interior se desvanecía y la mano del profesor subiendo rápidamente por su muslo hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

La locura que la invadió al sentir sus dedos separando su intimidad y frotando su nudo de nervios la hizo emitir toda clase de ruego mudos que no encontraron su voz.

_Por favor deténgase. Estamos en un pasillo, por el amor de Dios y si alguien nos ve, juro que me voy a correr sobre su mano._

_Por favor siga. Haga algo, la sensación de vacío es insoportable, métame algo ya._

_Si._

_No._

_Más._

La letanía siguió y siguió mientras los dedos encontraban su abertura y comenzaban un delirante mete saca que la hizo querer aullar sin miedo a atraer a los hombres lobo del bosque prohibido.

\- Estas tan mojada, maldita sabelotodo.

Fue todo lo que salió con un gruñido de los delgados labios mientras lo sentía moverse despegando su cadera de ella. La sensación tan abrumadora de perdida la llevó a dar un lloriqueo ansioso, que se vio rápidamente recompensado. De un solo golpe, la enorme virilidad caliente que había llenado sus sueños desde que la vio en un recuerdo la invadió por completo, abriendo su húmedo y estrecho canal de una manera deliciosa.

\- ¿Como se siente mi polla Granger? - rugió en su oído al enterrarse profundamente en ella. - ¿Es mi verga realmente lo que esperaba sentir? - Se deslizó fuera hasta que sintió solo la punta en su interior.

Snape jugó con ella moviéndose en pequeños círculos, para finalmente sacarla.

\- Claramente no, de otra manera, su incesante palabrería me obligaría a callarla continuando con su castigo.

Desesperada, la castaña movía sus caderas tratando de volver a meterla en su interior, sin embargo el profesor no dejaba de provocarla, meciendo su aparato por su humedad sin permitírselo. Haciendo uso involuntario de la magia, se libró del encantamiento silenciador, lo que le permitió a sus gemidos tener un volumen audible.

\- Deje de jugar, por piedad, y métamela ya.- gritó desesperada, moviéndose sobre él para volverlo a tener dentro.

La nueva estocada provocó que un grito se escuchara en el desierto pasillo, seguido de un coro completo cuando las embestidas siguieron con un ritmo cada vez mas frenético. Hermione se arqueó fieramente cuando la recorrió un relámpago de placer, que se extendió desde su vientre hasta la punta de sus pies, haciendo que su canal apretara como un torniquete la erección pulsante del profesor. Este, al limite del placer y gimiendo su nombre, dio una embestida tan fuerte que la empotró contra la pared de tal forma que hasta su cara chocó con la madera.

\- ¡Granger!

¿Madera? pensó confusa la castaña al abrir los ojos y percatarse de que algo extraño, sí más extraño aún estaba sucediendo.

\- ¿Puede explicarme que demonios hace en lugar de tomar notas, señorita Granger?

La atronadora voz del molesto profesor, las risitas de burla de sus compañero y los sonidos desesperado de Harry, la sacaron a medias de su estupor.

\- Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor, ahora, pagina 345, Pansy.

Cuando la gangosa voz de serpiente de Parckinson llenó el salón, el profesor sacó su pañuelo del bolsillo de su túnica y mientra lo soltaba sobre el charco de baba en el pupitre de una muy avergonzada leona susurró aparentemente indiferente.

\- La próxima vez practique sus barreras mentales Granger, casi estaba proyectando sus sueños a quien quiera leerlos. Y espero una redacción acerca de ese asunto suyo con los pensaderos.

* * *

Besos

Pandora


End file.
